Allspark
by Shyrstyne
Summary: Humans have always stymied the Allspark.


The Allspark drifted through space.

Space wasn't new to it. It had drifted through space for many human years. It could drift a few more. Easily, and without care.

Especially with its eventual destination looming only just over the horizon. ..Metaphorically, anyways.

It waited another two decades, and decided to check up on its brethren.

For even an almighty Avatar of Primus can get bored.

Sifting through various realities and dimensions, straightening out a tangled knot in one particularly hazardous realm (likely left by one of its more careless brothers), and eventually found an open communication link.

And through all this, the Allspark drifted through space.

_Any progress?_ The Allspark 'said' to its far off brother. Let's call this one Gamma, to avoid confusion.

_Getting there. I estimate, two, maybe another three millennia. Yourself?_ It responded. This one we shall call Beta.

_Not far now. Just a few more decades. I thought I would check up on everyone before I landed. _Gamma replied. Beta gave the equivalent of an amused chuckle.

_Better stop talking now then, unless you want to miss your big debut._ Beta's comment was not without merit. The Allspark brethren had an absolutely awful sense of time. A side effect of being an immortal life-giver without the ability to move under its own power. That was what happened to Omega. Omega had gotten caught up talking to Beta and didn't realize what was going on until it was almost too late.

_Any word from Alpha?_ Alpha had been quite a ways ahead of them on the multiverse scale, though time moved much slower in Alpha's dimension then it did Gamma's. Last he had heard, Alpha was only just making planet fall.

_Mission Complete. He got to talk with one of the younger ones before he went too. _Beta replied. _He wasn't caught of guard like Omega was either._

All good so far then. Gamma pulled out of the conversation to get his bearings, and saw the blue planet looming towards him faster then expected. He offered a polite goodbye to Beta and waited the last year or so until he made contact with the hard ground.

He waited another century, taking in all around him, before contacting Epsilon.

_Any progress?_ Epsilon had encountered a slight hitch in the plans, but Epsilon had assured them he would find away around it. It was always slow work though, to get around bumps in the road like that. Gamma was curious to see how he'd fared.

_Still on a rock in the middle of nowhere. Getting picked up in a century or two. Managed to twist events a little. Optimus will have to wait to be a leader for a while._ Epsilon replied. If Gamma had a head, he'd shake it. Epsilon never did mince words.

Twisting events when something went wrong was tricky and dangerous. Having on organic on a planet light years away sneeze before it is supposed to could change who won the war on Cybertron. It took years of careful planning, and then even longer to wait for the consequences. All in all, an 'avoid unless absolutely necessary' situation. Gamma knew of at least two of its brethren that had tried to do it and fallen to grim and unsavory fates.. And worst of all, never completed their mission.

They were all doomed to be destroyed really. All of them knew and acknowledged this. It was a part of their mission, and they would complete it without regret or complaint.

Gamma updated the mission logs, Epsilon cut their conversation short, and Gamma peeked out into this new world, which had advanced several centuries since he had last checked.

And so, Gamma settled down to wait.

Every single one of them would lead their children here, and so, would also die here. If they did not, the universe would fall into chaotic disarray, and their children would be lost.

Gamma settled down and watched the many organic life forms of the planet develop. There was something absolutely _fascinating_ about watching a species evolve, though Gamma could never really figure out why…

An idea that I stumbled upon the other day. I've done very little refining work to it's continuity or plot.. or even the flow of it, so you'll have to forgive a little bit.

I made Gamma up. Epsilon represents the Allspark from Transformers: Animated, and Alpha represents the one from the 2007 movie.

It's really all very confusing probably. I'm likely to come back and edit it later.

Really, there had to be a reason that Earth always gets involved somehow.

Or at least, so my theory goes. I haven't watched every TF series yet (though I'm working on it).

IAWDWI


End file.
